


Like I'm wearing nothing at all

by TheOverlordOfIce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Braless, F/M, Fantasizing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Wet Clothing, a Tad of fluff, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverlordOfIce/pseuds/TheOverlordOfIce
Summary: When the donut loving swimmer is the victim of an unfortunate accident, Hina has to make a tough decision. Lemon story with Wardrobe Malfunction as its core.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Like I'm wearing nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone, Overlord here. Today I bring you another short story, a smutty one at that.
> 
> The story behind this one is simple, I have a friend who is into wardrobe malfunction (you know who you are). So I decided to try my hand at it.
> 
> It's nothing too out there, but I think you will like it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> BlueBoxy has been the beta-reader for this story.

Hina couldn't help but smile as she walked the halls of the academy, an added bounce to her step as she made her way to the classroom. Spring always put the girl in a good mood; flowers blooming, birds singing, and a warm climate. What's not to love? She decided to do a little jump to express her joy to the world, feet taking off as the donut lover raised before landing in perfect form.

**_SNAP_ **

There was a loud sound and the sensation of weight shifting, she shot a curious glance down and it quickly became one of terror and embarrassment. Hina's chest seemed a bit bigger than usual. This wasn't due to some explosive growth. The bra that the swimmer was wearing today was kinda old and the hooks were a bit bent from the strain to carry her heavy bosom, so maybe...

Panic took hold of Hina as her hands shot up to hug her breasts. The girl's fast legs brought her to the nearest bathroom as her face was a bright shade of red. She locked herself into one of the stalls for privacy.

"Nonono, this can't be happening." Without taking off her shirt, Hina slid her bra under it and inspected it with distress in her eyes.

The design of the garment was rather simplistic: a plain gray bra, but Hina was fine with it. She never understood the appeal of those complicated designs; normal or sports bras were much comfier anyway. After a brief inspection, the fears of the donut lover became a reality: the hooks on the backside were bent beyond repair. The girl could hear the words of her mother in her head _'You should get a new one now, instead of waiting for this one to break'_

She shook away those imaginary words and focused on the present dilemma. Hina wasn't the best student in the school or even her own class, but she had something to be proud of. No matter the circumstance, the girl always arrived at class on time and never skipped a single day. Maybe it was a little comfort but it was something that Hina worked on every single day for more than a year.

The question was a very simple one: What now?

Sure, she could run back to her room and put on a spare bra, but she will most likely be late for class. Taka will reprimand her and Celeste and Byakuya would laugh at her for losing 'the only good thing she was good at'. They could be so mean…

Then there was the other option. Hina could simply go to class without the support that the garment proportioned. A quick flush took hold of her cheeks at the thought.

"It...it will be alright!" Convincing herself, the swimmer stuffed the now useless bra into her backpack and exited the stall. Walking closer to the bathroom mirror as she examined herself, her chest seemed wider now that it wasn't restricted, and thanks to her youth, those two bountiful mounds didn't drop too much, showing their perkiness. "Yeah, I can do this. It's not like anyone pays attention to my chest, right?"

Right…

Determination burned in those blue eyes as Aoi resumed her journey, the bounce in her step changed into pure resolve as she faced this self-imposed challenge. However, that bounce merely transferred upwards. With every step, the two supple orbs jiggled and bounced up and down in a tantalizing manner. This made the poor girl blush again as she ground to a halt.

"Okay, better take things slow…"

From the rest of the way Hina moved as still as possible, oxymoronic apart, her plan was working. There was no unwanted jiggle or bounce, and even at that slow pace, she will make it in time. The dark-skinned mermaid walked through the door a minute before the bell rang, making a beeline to her seat before anyone could notice something strange with the girl. Relief filled Hina's body as she took her designated place in the room, the first hurdle was done and now it was only a matter of time until the lesson was over and she could go back to her room.

"Good morning, Hina." The rough voice of her best friend, Sakura Ogami, caught the attention of the swimmer. "Are you okay? Your posture seems...odd."

Indeed it was, in an attempt to hide the truth from the perceptive martial artist Hina was slouching forward to obscure her form. "Yeah, it's because...I slept in a weird posture!"She laughed it off with a wave. "Hehehe clumsy me, but don't worry I will be fine if I sit for a while."

The larger woman looked worried but didn't insist. "I hope so, you don't want to make an oral presentation like that."

"Hehe yeah, the presenta...tion…" At those words, the face of the girl lost some of its color.

"You didn't forget did you?" Sakura crossed her thick arms over her chest and looked down at Hina. "You told me last night, that you were ready."

"I didn't!" In a sense she did, Hina already had everything ready for it. She was going to read her personal list of 'Top Ten of the best bakeries in Tokyo and what makes them the best'. The girl's love for baked goods couldn't be contained. What she forgot, however, was that it was today! Toady's day luck was against her, maybe it was an effect of being around the class' Luckster so much?

The sound of the door opening brought silence to the class, their professor staggered into the room in the most undignified way possible. Koichi was the top scout of the academy, he had a good eye for talent and a love for alcohol, that wasn't all that healthy. When the blond adult wasn't searching for talent, he was appointed to be the teacher of class 78.

With a yawn, he sat on his deck and rubbed his chin. "Okay, settle down kids. Your dear teacher has a bit of a headache, so we are going to take things slowly."

Most of the class rolled their eyes at that bad excuse, he probably went drinking last night and now had a hangover. But the pain of the drunk man was a blessing for the tanned girl, with a bit of luck they would spend the whole class doing some homework in silence.

"Your attitude is most disgraceful for a teacher, sir!" But of course, that would be too easy, the paragon of virtue that was Ishimaru wouldn't ever allow a class to be wasted. "If you were sick enough to not be able to work, then you shouldn't be here in the first place. Please take responsibility for your actions!"

Both Hina and Koichi clicked their tongues in annoyance, but couldn't say that the loud boy was wrong. "Okay, okay I understand. Kids of today sure are tenacious…" He rubs his chin trying to remember the assignment.

The poor swimmer was freaking out, eyes darting from side to side, searching for a way out. Those blue pools of her sparkled in realization, she was wearing the answer!

Looking down she saw her bright red jacket over her white tank top. Hina always wore it, not because she was cold -if you lose against something like the cold, it only means that you are weak- but because it complimented her style. And also she could take it off to look badass if the situation demanded it.

Reaching down, her hands took hold of the tiny piece of metal. After fumbling a bit with it she began to zip it up, this should give the twins enough support and cover to last through that silly presentation. The theme didn't even matter, it was an exercise to help them with stage-fright so almost no one put much effort into it. A relieved sigh left Hina, finally, she was safe.

 _"Why isn't it going all the way up?! Is the thing stuck?!"_ Of course, things couldn't be that easy, the mermaid of class 78 never had the need to zip up her jacket all the way up. So she was unaware of the two big and tanned obstacles in the way of the little metal zipper. It was a bit of luck that no one was paying the girl any attention, otherwise, they would saw the jiggle of her breasts every time the girl repeated the useless struggle. It was quite the show.

Finally, the girl decided to look down, and her face changed into a deadpan expression the moment she saw the two problems. But the hell would freeze solid before Aoi Asahina gave up on something, even if it would be the most logical choice. Steeling herself, she began to exhale all the air in her lungs, at that moment Hina started to pull the zipper upwards. It was a slow and strenuous task but she was doing it inch by inch. Hina's face was red with effort as all that flesh was being compressed and she lacked air.

 _"Halfway there...just... a bit more…"_ But the girl's bad luck wasn't done with her just yet, by accident Hina gasped. Allowing her lungs to expand just a bit along with her chest.

That zipper went flying with the speed and force of a bullet being shot out of a cannon. And faith dictated that the projectile of the S.S. DonutLover was going to land on the head of the one sitting in front of her, that poor soul was Yasuhiro Hagakure. But as they say, fools have luck or in this case a thick tangle of hair protecting their skull. The improvised bullet sank into that brown forest, never to be seen again.

Back to the swimmer, she was blushing madly when the jacket exploded open and those mountains almost bounced out of her shirt. The girl managed to hold them down before anything happened, a relieved sigh escaped her as no one seemed to notice it. This whole situation was getting out of control, it would be better for her to make some excuse and go back to her room.

"Ooookay, let's start in alphabetical order. Aoi Asahina?"

"Yes! I'm ready!" The panicking girl mentally slapped herself, now she really had to do it.

With a heavy sigh, Hina stood making sure that her notebook was pressed against her chest. The steps of the girl were steady, almost like she was a model, all for the sake of keeping her soft flesh in check.

The girl turned around to face the class and slowly pulled the notebook away from her, so she could read it. Hina's voice was a bit shaky because of the nerves, but she began to read her work. However, she couldn't stop herself from thinking weird stuff.

Was her shirt too thin? Maybe they could see that she wasn't wearing anything under it and if they did. Will they think that she was some kind of pervert? No, she was thinking too much about it. The swimmer tried to ignore them, all those eyes looking at her. At her curvy body and bouncy chest.

 _"Damn it! Why is it so hot in here?"_ Her breath hitched for a second as she bit her lower lip, the blush on her face was creeping to her ears now. The girl's body felt so hot, was she sweating? If she was, that shirt will damp and cling to those wet orbs, and then everyone will know.

Hina's fingers curled against the edges of the notebook, she felt really strange and was stammering on a few words. But she pushed through, eyes misty and breath ragged.

"Well, the topic was very... you. But, you were too nervous out there. Learn to relax, ok? Now the next one…"

Hina gave a slight nod and went back to her desk, once she sat down the girl could felt her knees wobbling and hear the beating of her own heart in her ears. The swimmer's body was on fire and the rustle of the clothes against her skin was making her shudder.

_"I'm just nervous... that's all. I have to calm down…"_

Finally, a bit of luck was given to her by the Gods, the next one in line was Byakuya Togami. The tall blonde had an extensive essay about how great the Togami family was and, of course, how he was the best of them all and how everyone present should be glad to be in his glorious presence. He tooted his own horn for the rest of the remaining class, meaning that the danger of being called over for something was over. She was almost through with this awful situation!

Her best friend came to check on her, the donut loving girl did her best to convince the strong teen that she was fine. "Just a bit tired and nervous that's all. Why don't you go have lunch with others? I will go to my room and rest a little…"

The martial artist was aware that the swimmer was hiding something from her, but she didn't want to pry in personal matters. With a slight bow, the muscular woman walked outside of the classroom. Hina didn't move an inch, waiting in silence to make sure everyone had left and wasn't coming back.

Silence, no one was close. This was her moment to sneak around, grabbing her chest, Hina opened the door before stepping outside. A second later she was welcomed by wet darkness, as a bucket of water fell on her head. With a loud _yeep!,_ Hina stumbled backward landing on her arse.

The tanned woman sits there for a few seconds before letting out a loud whine of pain and sadness. "Why is this happening to meeeeeee?!" On top of everything that happened today now she was soaking wet, her ass hurt and there was a bucket on her head. Everything was awful.

And of course, she had a good idea who was responsible for this, 'harmless joke'. That little Gremlin from Class 79 was the culprit, no doubt. Last time he changed the water in the pool for Jelly mix, poor Hina jumped without looking and had to eat her way out. This one was less delicious.

She sat there on the cold floor, a bucket on her head while she was fighting back tears. Not her best day.

"Hina? What happened?" A voice full of concern called for her, Hina lifted the bucket enough to see. In front of her, Makoto Naegi was standing with a confused expression.

"Makoto…" The girl remembered how before she was blaming the boy for her bad luck. Part of her still wanted to lash out at him, but his concerned face and the way he was offering his hand calmed her rage. "Today has been the worst!"

The boy chuckled sheepishly as she helped Hina to her feet. "Trust me, I understand the feeling." Tiptoeing a bit, he managed to get the bucket off the girl's head. "But, I'm sure things will get better soon."

"I hope so…" The girl felt a bit better now, she looked at the positive boy while moving her wet bangs away from her blue eyes. "But why are you here? It's lunchtime."

Makoto scratched the back of his cheek while looking down, "Well I forgot my bento box so, I came back to...to…" The boy fell silent, his body and face froze.

"Makoto? What's wro-?" Hina followed his gaze and realized where his eyes were resting.

The girl looked down at herself to see that the white tank top was drenched and it turned see-through. The wet cloth hugged her chocolate breast, making quite obvious the girl's lack of bra, and the worst part of all was how cold the water was. Those pink, hard nipples poking and stretching the shirt.

She looked back at him, the Luckster's face was turning bright red and his mouth hung a bit. No doubt Makoto got a good eyeful of those wet breasts and pink nipples and seemed incapable of averting his gaze. The mouth of the girl opened to say something, but the only thing that came out was a strangled noise as her whole face was now crimson. Hina did the only logical thing at the moment.

She ran. The girl ran hugging her drenched torso, not caring anymore if someone saw. She just wanted to get out of there and reach her room to end all of this, and all of this while trying to forget the expression on the boy's face. Finally, in the dormitory area, the swimmer opened a door and went in like a flash. Once she was in that safe haven, Hina went down to her knees and let out a wail of pure embarrassment and shame that made her eyes teary.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYY?! Why me?!" The poor girl took advantage of the rooms being soundproof to let it all out, her frustration and shame. "I won't be able to look at him in the eye ever again!"

She kept at it for a few minutes until her throat felt sore and her eyes stung. Forehead pressed against the carpet, the girl began to calm down, the exhaustion and those damped clothes against her skin made the girl uncomfortable and cold. Hina wanted a shower, just a hot, nice shower and then go to sleep for a whole week. The spirit and energy that characterized her were at their lowest point, head hanging down and feet dragging her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, Hina began to undress. Her top and jacket were drenched, and they will need hours to dry by themselves. At least the lower part of her outfit was in a good enough state. Shorts, white panties, socks, and sneakers neatly stacked on the toilet seat, while the wet clothes were resting on the sink.

The hot water raining down on her tanned skin managed to calm her down, a long and heavy sigh leaving her as she relaxed. If one could see Hina now, they would realize how much good all that swimming and exercise was doing to her body.

Her arms and legs were toned without being extremely muscular, bronze skin without any blemishes and soft to the touch. Of course, the most lecherous eyes always went to the swimmer's prominent bust, those bountiful breasts that stood firm and perky even without a bra. Most guys, and some girls too, fantasized about cupping them in their hands. To see their fingers sinking into the supple flesh, as they squeezed and rubbed her mountains.

However, as impressive as Hina's breasts were one had to be crazy to ignore her trained ass. The exercise and running she did every morning kept it firm and toned, but with enough fat to fill her shorts just right and give it a bit of a jiggle.

Even if she had the wrong idea about not being feminine, the girl's figure was clearly compensating for that and more.

"Ah~ this is heaven." The smile came back to Hina's face, letting the stress and chaos of today go down the drain. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and her expression turned to one of confusion. "This isn't the brand I use..."

Strange, did she buy the wrong one and didn't notice? Hina did a double-take and looked around. All of the bottles were different from her usual ones, but that wasn't what made her blue eyes go wide. All of them were made for boys.

"This isn't my room!" Finally, the ditzy girl realized it. She was so bummed out upon entering the room, that she never lifted her head to look around.

And there she was now, taking a shower in the room of one of her classmates. Freaking out, Hina began to dry herself as fast as she could and was about to reach for her clothes before the sound of a door opening stopped her.

At least it wasn't the bathroom door but the door to the room, which was of little comfort. The swimmer looked around for someplace to hide but the bathroom lacked such things. Scared, the girl decided to peek outside to see how screwed she actually was, opening the door just enough to look through the crack.

Inside of the room, a certain luckster was laying on the bed with a troubled expression on his face. But not as much as Hina's who was clutching at her long hair in despair.

 _"Why him again? Oh God, now he really is going to think that I'm a weird pervert!"_ Hina was at her limit, this day had pushed the girl to her limits.

She just had to dress up and come clean about everything to him, Makoto was an understanding boy, he wouldn't judge her. Hina's hand rested on the frame but before she could push it open, the boy began to fiddle with his belt. Once it was off, the boy let out an uncharacteristic grunt and shoved his thumbs into the layers of his pants and boxers before pulling them down.

By pure instinct, Hina's hand shot up to cover her eyes but it was that same instinct the reason why her fingers let a gap for the girl to see. Makoto's pants and boxers were now on his ankles, the boy's meaty member flopped out and was now resting against his thigh.

 _"A p-p-p-penis! Makoto's penis!"_ Hina screamed in her own mind but those blue eyes refused to look away, the girl never saw one of those before. Excluding when she and Yuta took baths together as children, but their sizes were worlds apart.

Unaware of the presence of a naked girl inside his bathroom, the Luckster closed his hazel eyes and gripped his cock with a hand. His skin tingling when he began stroking the sensitive member, Hina's body leaned a bit forward to get a better view of what he was doing. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her eyes widened at the sight of the boy's manhood being filled with blood.

 _"Is it getting b-bigger?"_ Hina wasn't clueless enough to not know about that, she simply thought that it was already at full mast.

Clearly, the swimmer was wrong but even with her lack of experience, she could say that the small boy wasn't all that small. That mighty pole now pointed directly to the skies, revealing a pair of hefty balls. And her tanned body was undergoing a similar reaction, a strange heat made itself a home between her toned legs and those pink nipples were growing harder by the second. And not because of the cold.

Finally, the girl forced herself to look away from the pink and quivering manhood. This was an incredibly private thing and even if part of her was really interested in it, she couldn't do that to him. So the swimmer turned around to wait for everything to finish.

"Hina..." Makoto whispered with a breath.

Upon hearing her name, Hina turned back so fast that it was a miracle that she didn't break anything. Did he know she was there? No, his eyes were still close and he kept rubbing his length a bit faster with each stroke.

 _"Could he be... n-no way..."_ Hina refused the thought that sweet, innocent Makoto was jerking off while fantasizing to her.

The next words that came from the boy's mouth shattered that image.

"Hina..." He moaned her name again, voice full of want and need. "You are so cute and beautiful, and..." The slow strokes were now fast and strong, a drop of shiny pre appeared on the tip when Makoto let out a grunt, "so fucking hot!"

Her hands were now in front of her mouth, which was wide open. Hina couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing! Makoto Naegi, the puppy of the class. Was using such language while violent beating his meat, and thinking of her while at it! Hina wasn't sure of what to do but she was sure of one thing, that the heat in her loins got ten times worse.

It was hell, her body pleading for some sort of relief to the melting heat in her womanhood. A timid hand begins its journey down below, doing a short stop at her nipple as the simple touch makes her draw a gasp of air. Hina never played with herself before because she spent all her energy into sports but this was different, the swimmer needed this.

After leaving the sensitive nub behind Hina's fingers reached her destination and the girl herself felt ashamed at how wet she was. Those moist lips quivered at the touch and the tanned girl put a hand over her mouth to avoid making any noise. The gentle rub of her digits against them made the girl whimper.

Not like Makoto would have heard her anyway as his mind was too far gone at that point. He moaned and groaned loudly because of the assumption that he was alone, his dick sent jolts of numbing pleasure with each stroke, and the leaking of precum on his hand only made the boy go faster.

Hina was mesmerized by all of it, her own mind wondering what would happen if she were to step outside. What would the hormonal boy do if one of his female friends walked in, completely naked and horny? Probably ravaged her where she stands like an animal on heat. One of Hina's fingers slipped inside at the dirty fantasy and her whimpers turned into moans.

Talking about fantasies, Makoto was having one at the moment. He imagined Hina wearing her school swimsuit, that tight piece of fabric that has fueled so many wet dreams in him. How her bubbly and happy expression turned into one of confusion when the Luckster forced the girl to her knees and made a hole on the chest area of the cloth. Just to slide his throbbing member inside and use those chocolate tits like his personal toy. The mere idea of doing something so bold and perverted with the pure and innocent Hina, the girl which he had a secret crush on, sent another wave of pleasure to his dick.

Unaware of his dirty thoughts, the swimmer was experimenting with her body like never before. The hand that wasn't deep between her thighs was fondling one of her breasts with intensity. She imagined that the hand belonged to the moaning boy on the bed, and that made it go even faster. Adding another finger at the party made Hina's brain almost overloaded with bliss, not even eating a box of her favorite donuts did this to her, though she wouldn't mind tasting some of that sticky frosting coming from Makoto. Normal Hina would blush at such a thought but Horny Hina was at the controls and she licked her lips in hunger. Distracted as the swimmer was, she bumped her wrist against that virgin and sensitive pink clit. The tanned girl shuddered and her vision went white for a second, she almost experienced her first orgasm right there.

This wasn't the boy's first time but all that stimulation was bringing him to the edge fast. More and more waves of mind-melting pleasure were building up inside his heavy balls, ready to be shot through his cock and to the world. "Hina... Hina... Hina~"His hand was now a blur as he kept leaking and moaning in pleasure Hina's name like a mantra.

The guest of honor knew that something was about to happen, a primal knowledge that awakened the moment she landed eyes on that pulsating ballsack. That same part of her told the girl that she needed to finish at the same time as him, a third long finger went diving inside her soaking pussy as the girl went knuckle deep with the fingering. A hand against her moaning mouth.

The boy's eyes shot wide open as he reached for some, strategically placed, paper towels. Once one was covering the crown of his member like a veil, the boy let it all go. The release was so copious that the first rope managed to soak the towel to its limits, Makoto jerked his hips up when the second blast coasted his hand with warm seed, and he moaned like never before when his balls forced the third one to make everything a mess. He lied on the bed, panting like he just ran a marathon, hazy eyes looking at the ceiling.

Seconds before the whole eruption of Mount Makoto, the girl was desperately trying to get off. The swimmer was painfully close but she didn't have time left, so she remembered that little nub at the top of her pink cave and pressed it just in time. Those bright blue eyes rolled up to the back of her head as Hina's mind was being washed away by her first climax, and a very strong one at that. The orgasming girl screamed into her hand, unaware that she completed her objective, squirting jet after jet of warm girl cum at the same time that the boy.

After such an intense experience she went limp, one hand falling from her face while the other was slick and wet with her own fluids. The mind of the girl dazed and drowned in a sea of pleasure.

Makoto was in a similar situation, after bottoming out he just wanted to lay down and sleep. However, he forced himself to clean up the mess with more paper towels before changing into his pajama pants. The boy's body practically sunk into the mattress as his eyes close, a peaceful snore coming from him.

Finally, Hina snapped awake from the trance as a giant wave of embarrassment hit her like a tsunami. Her face lighting up like a Christmas tree at the realization of what he just did.

 _"I... I masturbated to Makoto... masturbating to me..."_ The swimmer felt dirty in more ways than one. The shower was for nothing as her body was covered in sweat and other fluids.

She sighed in relief, at least the boy was sound asleep and won't catch the girl sneaking out of the room. As silently as possible, Hina began to clean after herself with toilet paper. Panties and shorts back in place but, the shirt and jacket weren't dry yet, all to the dismay of the donut lover.

But not everything was lost, Hina could see the discarded hoodie of Makoto on the ground. Gathering all the courage she had left, Hina walked out of the bathroom. Covering her overflowing chest with a toned arm, even if the Luckster was in the land of dreams right now, the thought of him waking up and see her filled the girl with nerves and a pinch of lust.

She quickly grabbed it and went back inside her safe haven. Both of the teens had a similar height, but never before as Hina noticed the difference in builds than at this very moment. That poor hoodie was working overtime to keep everything hidden from view, and still, it couldn't do it completely.

Still, it will do until she reaches her room. The future Olympic athlete tiptoed her way out of the room, heart beating fast and hard, and yet, she stopped to look at the sleeping face of the boy. It was peaceful and calm, unlike a few minutes ago. An idea sparked in the girl's mind and her cheeks flushed once again.

 _"I shouldn't... but..."_ Biting down her lip in hesitation, the girl bend over him and gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead. When Hina pulled back, Makoto had a small smile on his face. _"Being this cute should be illegal."_

And with that final thought, she left the room. Making sure not to make any noise while closing the door.

**_/-/_ **

It was another bright and happy morning in Hope's Peak Academy, and yet, one of the most cheerful and positive students was down in the slumps. Makoto wasn't just sad, his heart was full of regret and disappointment towards himself. The memories of using one of his best friends like a sex toy made the boy felt miserable, even if they were just a fantasy induced by hormones and lust. And the worst part was that he couldn't even apologize to her, without confessing the dirty act.

How could Makoto look at her face now?

"Good morning, Makoto."

Apparently, it was pretty easy. After all, he just did it when the bubbly girl greeted him after turning a corner. Makoto was understandably nervous and ashamed, oddly Hina was also like that and kept fiddling with something between her hands. He was about to apologize for the bucket incident at least, even if it wasn't his fault to begin with.

After closing her shining blues eyes, the girl bowed and held out a fresh hoodie. "I'm sorry for everything and for taking this without permission, I cleaned it for you as an apology"

The Luckster's expression was one of pure confusion, several questions bubbling inside his skull. "Wait a second, how did you get this? And what do you mean with 'everything'?"

Hina's face turned the same shade as her jacket, the distressed girl started to babble and wave the piece of cloth in front of the boy's face. "Awawawa! Please don't ask me anything, I'm sorry but just take it!"

Makoto's confusion just grew ten times after that. Still, Hina looked very nervous about it. With a sigh, the Luckster took the hoodie of her hands. "I still don't understand what you are saying, but thanks. I forgive you."

The tanned teen took a deep breath while putting a hand over her chest, relief washing over her. Makoto simply took off his black jacket before putting on his trusty hoodie. He just felt naked without it.

"Well, let's go to class. You don't want to throw away that perfect attendance record of yours, right?" The boy gave her a bright smile before walking away, or he would have if she didn't grab his sleeve out of nowhere.

Hina had a light blush on her brown cheeks and was looking at him sideways. Finally, she looked at him directly. "Do you... want to do something after class?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap.
> 
> This was my second lemon but I think it came out pretty good, what do you guys think?
> 
> Also, isn't it weird that there are little stories about this ship? They are so cute together and Hina's final FTE hint to feelings for Egg Boy.
> 
> I guess people prefer to ship her with Sakura. I respect that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Have a nice day.


End file.
